A Man Could Get Arrested
'A Man Could Get Arrested' was originally the b-side for the 1985 release of the West End Girls single. Production and Recording This was another track that was originally recorded with Bobby Orlando but not released until later. Neil and Chris recorded this in Bobby O's office studio, which was a far cry less advanced than his regular studio. They recorded it without his presence, as he was out of town, and this was a source of aggravation for the band. The 12" version of this original cut was finished off by Neil and Chris after signing with EMI, and they went on to record a more complex and polished version for the 7". Therefore, depending on which release you are hearing, you get a very different experience with this song. The bass part was recorded by Judie Tzuke's bassist John 'Rhino' Edwards who later went on to perfrom with Status Quo. Lyrics Neil states the inspiration for the song: was an incident with a friend of ours where we ended up being chased by these lads through Russell Square and onto Kingsway. Bottles were thrown; there were bottles smashing in the street...But I made the song into a story about someone who is trying to get his girlfriend to have it off with him, basically, and he's so frustrated that ... he's driven to distraction. It's a song about sexual frustration. The lyric "If you've got your health, you've got everything, that's what my doctor said..." is a direct quote from Bobby Orlando who claimed he never had sex with a woman unless she went to a doctor first. Another Orlando verbatim quote is, "of course I told her I loved her - not just 'cause she insisted'. The Bobby O version and the later version switch the order of the verses. (Do it. Do it. Do it now. Do it.) Late on Tuesday evening such a commotion in the street Someone broke a window and someone’s head got beat A wave of breaking bottles crashed across the city street and someone got arrested for a breach of the peace If you wanna walk, don’t talk, do it If you wanna earn, learn how to do it And if you wanna ride, don’t hide, do it If you wanna stay, don’t say, prove it How much longer you gonna sit and talk to me? You've got so many problems and a split personality You want to see a doctor before our love is tested How much longer? A man could get arrested If you wanna walk, don’t talk, do it If you wanna earn, learn how to do it And if you wanna ride, don’t hide, do it And if you wanna stay, don’t say, prove it You got your health, you got everything, that’s what my doctor said You may not have much cash but you’ve got a roof over your head Of course I said I loved you not just ’cause you insisted How much longer? A man could get arrested If you wanna walk, don’t talk, do it If you wanna earn, learn how to do it If you wanna ride, don’t hide, do it If you wanna stay, don’t say, do it, do it Oh babe, why don’t we do it now? Do it now Oh babe, why don’t we do it now? Why don’t we do it now? Oh babe, why don’t we do it now? Why don’t we do it now? Why don’t we do it now? Category:Songs Category:B-Sides